Interruption Completely Uncalled For
by SheikahWriter
Summary: "You know people don't like me here. Gods know what they would think if they caught us kissing. You could get in trouble!" Extreme Piridi Fluff Loosely based on a snippit from "SuperSmashBrosFanfiction"


_Warning: This story contain intense Piridi and is loosely based off of the bad fanfiction on SmashBrothersFanfiction. Read at your own risk, for you will read a make-out scene and slight mention of swearing._

"Oh...came to check up on him?"

Pit turned to see his love enter the room. He faced back forward toward the ground. Viridi gave a quick sigh to Dr. Mario and nodded. "Yes. Mind if we-"

"I was just finishing up." He began placing the instruments in his bag and Pit turned to him. "You'll be fine. Take a rest. Also, good luck in the next match today! Try not to get it injured again." The doctor left the room, closing the door behind him. Viridi began stepping towards the bed where Pit was sitting, and stood in front of him.

"Are you okay?"

He looked up from the ground to meet eyes with the goddess of Nature. She pointed to his bandaged arm and he covered it embarrassingly.

"Who told you?"

She shrugged and sat down next to him. "Palutena likes to keep in touch with me when you don't. Talk about a great boyfriend." Her hand slowly moved to the top of his and she gave it a firm squeeze.

"I'm sorry I've been in pain. Why so nice, goddess of Cactuses?" He snickered, pressing his forehead against hers. She sighed, almost aggravated with him and his nicknames.

"I don't like when my angel gets hurt, Pit. You know that."

The term _my angel_ was used loosely for Viridi, and Pit knows that. She knows he belongs to Palutena and knows they will never be a day when he would join her. Not even for a second would he defy the Goddess of Light. And although it made Viridi sad, there was a reason why she wanted it to stay that way.

Their relationship was a sense of danger. Not everyone liked them being together and not everyone knew at the time they first started dating. Three months going strong, he introduced her to the Smash Bros. crew. Let's just say not many people we're fond of her destroying humanity.

"Toon Link just got a little too close with his sword..." The angel moved back from her and stretched his arm. The bicep was wrapped in bandages and he shrugged, "It's really not that bad. Palutena doesn't want to heal me. If she did I would have a piece of super skin just right there. And she's not the...safest...healer."

Viridi giggled at the comment, "Whoa did you just criticize your goddess?"

He moved his hand to hers and brought it to his face. He gave it a kiss, closing his eyes. She smiled a bit, used to the treatment and caressed his thumb. He looked into her eyes and she knew exactly what he was saying. He would never say it out loud, but she knew...

_You are the only goddess I need._

Silence filled the room. Nothing needed to be said as they stared into each other's eyes. He lowered her hand and began to lean in. She did the same, eyes aglow with love and desire.

"Don't you have a match soon?"

"Yeah...it can wait..."

"And...you're injured?"

"I'll be fine if you watch me..."

Their voices became slower and slower as their faces were inches apart. Sky and Earth met as their lips touched. It was not their first kiss with each other, but it did feel like it. The goddess grinned and separated with the angel, leaving him confused. She gazed toward the ground with a slight frown. "Come on Pit we can't do this here."

His face grew ablaze, "What? We can't kiss?"

"You know people don't like me here. Gods know what they would think if they caught us kissing. You could get in trouble!"

"Yeah...well...too bad for them!" He grabbed her around her waist and pulled her in so their bodies were touching. "You're mine!"

He began blowing raspberries on her neck, causing her to go into an uncontrollable laughing fit. While Viridi hated ring tickled, it was a blessing to Pit to see her laugh so much with tears forming in her eyes. He moved up her face and stopped at her cheek.

Lifting his head, he stared into her eyes.

Oh, how much he loved her. He would sacrifice anything for her. She moved one leg across his lap and grinned slyly. Sliding across, she sat facing him and she wrapped her legs around him.

"Viridi..." asked the angel with a cherry-red face. "What are you doing?"

"You're mine now. You said you didn't care if anyone saw us!

"Well yeah but-"

He stopped talking when she made contact with his skin. They were always pretty close to each other, but never like this. The look her eyes were powerful, and although he knew she did not want too much, he felt uneasy. She simply snaked her arms around his neck and slowly began to kiss him on the lips. It started out soft, but as the two continued, Pit realized what she wanted.

Passion.

Every so often, he would train off and kiss her check and her eyes, causing her to smile and giggle. The angel's wings would something wrap around her, giving a slight tickle to her arms.  
Their lips continued to mesh together as his hand rubbed around her waist, pulling her in closer and closer. He never wanted to let go. His hand moved through her hair and she sighed happily with every separation and parting breath. The goddess and the angel were enjoying themselves.

For their first make out session, neither were doing terrible at all. Viridi tapped her tongue against his, and he joined in. Their massaging became fast and their pace between each kiss quickened slowly. His hand moved down her waist slowly, while Viridi's hand reached his toga, messing with the edge of the fabric.

But the swing of the door and a reincarnate hero had to interrupt the fun. The Hero of Courage's eyes grew wide as he could not even have words come from his mouth. He stared in bewilderment at the angel and the goddess, swapping saliva in front of him.

Viridi and Pit slowly pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes out of fear that it was Palutena. The angel's face was like a volcano when Link walked in. His hand retracted from her waists. He stared the opposite direct and mumbled some things to himself. Oh he wanted to crawl into a hole.

She turned her head swiftly, and with a middle finger in the air, yelled an aggravated sigh. "GET OUT NOW!"

"Sorry..." He simply turned, scarred for life, and walked out without another word, closing the door.

Viridi cleared her throat, looking at Pit, who was still too embarrassed to look back. "Relax, Pit. I know you were enjoying it." She placed a hand on his and he looked back.

"Should we lock the door or-"

She threw her arms back around him as they fell on top of the bed, kissing once more. They rolled around for a bit, uncontrollably laughing at themselves and how silly they were to be in love.

Every kiss shared was cherished, and time seemed endless each time. Their connection was magical and their love for each other was so strong, that they couldn't bear to be without each other. Their opposites attracted and they were made for each other.

"Pit the ed-!"

Eventually they fell off of the bed with a thud and Pit rolled off of her. She rubbed her back and groaned.

Viridi turned to face him and he pushed some of her hair out of her eyes. "Well...how was that?"

"Good, but I had to initiate it," she grinned slyly.

He paused and stared at the ceiling. "I love you."

She leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek without any words. The goddess sat up on her knees and check the clock. "Oh that's why he walked in..."

"Huh?"

"You missed your match."

He shot up from the ground, fear on his face, "Oh no! I lost!"

"No…I'll mark it down as a win for me in my book."


End file.
